babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
War Without End, Part I
Jeffrey Sinclair returns with a mission vital to the survival of the station: traveling back in time to steal Babylon 4. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Zack Allan *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Special Guest Star *Michael O'Hare as Jeffrey Sinclair Guest Starring *Tim Choate as Zathras *Time Winters as Rathenn Featuring *Joshua Cox Lt. Corwin *Kevin Fry as Centauri Guard *Eric Zivot as Spragg Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Lennier, Marcus Cole, Zack Allan and Londo Mollari. Summary Introduction On Minbar, a Minbari named Rathenn catches the attention of a hooded figure, Entil'Zha, telling him that, on this day, he is to open a box that has been sealed for 900 years. Once opened, it contains an envelope addressed to "Jeffrey David Sinclair." The figure pulls back his hood, revealing it is Sinclair. On Babylon 5, Ivanova gets a distress call from Sector 14, despite its quarantine. Oddly enough, the distress call is from Ivanova... who seems to be describing the destruction of Babylon 5. Act I On Minbar, Sinclair reads the note addressed to him. Rathenn asks what is in the letter. Sinclair refuses to tell him, saying that it is for him only, and after thanking Rathenn and telling him to continue their work in building the Rangers, leaves. When approached by the Vorlon Ulkesh, Rathenn says that he does not think he will ever see Sinclair again. Ulkesh replies, "He is the closed circle. He is returning to the beginning." "The beginning of what?" is the unanswered reply. Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Ivanova listen to the distress call in the War Room. Tests confirm it's her voice, but she insists she never made that call. Garibaldi points out that it could be from the future, since it came from Sector 14, where Babylon 4 vanished, and time has been unstable there ever since. He asks to investigate Sector 14, and Sheridan agrees. While Zack Allan is admitting visitors in a hectic Customs area, he is surprised to meet Sinclair as he comes on board. When asked if he'll be staying long, Sinclair replies, "That is a much more interesting question than you might think." Meanwhile, Ivanova sees Garibaldi off. Lennier walks into Delenn's quarters to inform her Sinclair has arrived, though she has already figured that out. Delenn alludes to the difficult work ahead of them, and while not stating so directly, she expresses her sorrow at the possibility of loosing a friend as a result of the forthcoming mission. Lennier comforts her as best he can, saying that if events do not unfold as intended, then many others will die who did not before. Delenn wishes she had more time as events are being set in motion, but she must press on. She has received a letter herself, written in the same handwriting as Sinclair's. Sheridan and Marcus Cole discuss strategy in the war room when Delenn enters, insisting that they go to the White Star 1. Soon, Sinclair enters and meets Sheridan again. They are, in turn, interrupted by Garibaldi, who informs them that the time rift is twice as big as before in Sector 14. It's being expanded by a powerful tachyon field – coming from Epsilon III. On Epsilon III, two of the Great Machine's caretakers – Spragg and Zathras – discusss the energy spike. Spragg wants to tell Draal, but Zathras counters that Draal is doing all that he can to control the Great Machine and can't afford to be distracted. Act II Despite Epsilon III apparently the source of what's going on, Delenn insists that they must leave now for Sector 14, because "now is the time that we need to go." As Sinclair, Sheridan, Ivanova, and Marcus leave Babylon 5 to rendezvous with the White Star, Sinclair tells Sheridan that he is just as surprised to be here as Sheridan is. When Sheridan tries to figure out how Delenn knew of Sinclair's arrival, Marcus points out that no one's been able to get a straight answer out of Sinclair ever since he took leadership of the Rangers. In Sector 14, Garibaldi is now in front of the time rift. With a little power redirection, he manages to get a clear video of the distress signal apparently sent by Ivanova. It's being transmitted from a wrecked C&C. She reports that the captain's dead, the Defense Grid is down, and Garibaldi has rigged the fusion reactor. Several Shadow Vessels and hundreds of Shadow Fighters appear on the screen before she screams and the signal cuts off, implying the station's destruction. Once aboard the White Star, Delenn asks Sheridan to trust her in what she's about to do. She explains that she is now revealing facts about the First Shadow War, 1,000 years ago, that had been sealed by the Grey Council ever since then. She shows them a video from the Shadow War, explaining that towards the end of the war, the Shadows had destroyed their base of operations, leaving them vulnerable. Suddenly, Babylon 4 pops into view. The humans are stunned. They knew that Babylon 4's fate was to become a new base in some other time, but they had assumed it would be the future, not the past. She tells them that Draal sent her another video from six years ago. It shows Shadow ships attempting to destroy Babylon 4 as it comes online, but another ship intercepts the attempt… the White Star. Everyone is shocked that they will be stealing Babylon 4, but Delenn states clearly that if they don't, Babylon 5 will be destroyed. Act III Marcus asks how saving Babylon 4 saves Babylon 5. Delenn explains that most of the Shadows were destroyed thanks to Babylon 4. Without Babylon 4's presence in the past, the Shadow presence in the present will be three times as strong: enough to overrun Babylon 5. Sinclair confirms this, saying it comes from a "very reliable source". Sheridan calls Garibaldi, who tells him that he keeps seeing the same video over and over again. They realize what he's seeing is the potential future; if they don't steal Babylon 4, Babylon 5 will be destroyed by the Shadows in eight days. Sheridan decides to do it and sends Garibaldi back to Babylon 5. Lennier contacts Delenn, telling them that a ship from Epsilon III is on course to intercept them. She says that she is expecting it; Draal is sending one of his aides with necessary supplies. Just then, Zathras appears and Sinclair is a bit stunned, having recognized him from two years ago. Zathras sees him and says that he is honored to meet him. Sinclair reveals they have met before in his past, Zathras' future, but Zathras doesn't quite understand. Sinclair warns him not to tell past-Sinclair about him or anything. Zathras still doesn't understand, but promises to obey. Zathras also tells Sheridan that he is honored to meet him, but for a different reason. When Sheridan asks why, Zathras refuses to say. As they head out of the corridor, Sinclair asks Sheridan for a favor not to tell Garibaldi he's there. Sheridan agrees and orders Garibaldi to continue on back to Babylon 5, citing a need to keep some of the command staff there. Sheridan asks Sinclair "Didn't you want to talk to him?", and he replies, "More than you'll ever know." He then remembers the flashforward he had while on Babylon 4, then promising to himself, "No. It won't happen. I won't let it happen." Zathras gives each of them a time stabilizer, telling them it is an anchor that will keep them from becoming displaced in time. Sheridan then orders the White Star into the rift. Act IV The ship moderately shakes as they enter the rift, and Sheridan and Delenn hold hands through it. Sinclair notices this and smiles. Meanwhile, On Babylon 5, Garibaldi is greeted by Zack and learns that Sinclair was on the station, but left soon after. This bothers him. The White Star finally stabilizes in Sector 14 in 2254, six years in the past. They notice a fusion bomb being carried by the Shadows. They surmise it's meant to destroy the reactor and make Babylon 4's destruction look like an accident. They set an intercept course. In 2260, Garibaldi goes to his room, and is told that Sinclair left a message, but it is protected by a password. In 2254, the Shadow fighters notice the White Star and engage. As they're hit by fighter fire, Lennier says that they sustained only minor damage, as the ship is based on Vorlon organic technology, which adapts. In 2260, Garibaldi finally figures out the password: Sinclair's previous greeting to him, "Hello, old friend." Sinclair's image displays, and he apologizes for not meeting him in person, but he is not coming back, and if Garibaldi had left with him, he wouldn't be returning either. In 2254, the White Star successfully intercepts and detonates the fusion bomb, but the force of the blast nearly destroys the ship. A white streak of light attacks Sheridan, and he disappears. Zathras reports that Sheridan's stabilizer was damaged; he is now adrift: jumping randomly through time. Delenn and the others insist on rescuing him, but Sinclair refuses, telling them that Babylon 4 is their priority. Besides, the electromagnetic pulse from the bomb will have blinded Babylon 4, giving them a window which they can use to get aboard unnoticed. Sinclair assumes command and they resume course for Babylon 4. Meanwhile, Sheridan appears is in the future on Centauri Prime, and he is held by Londo's guards. An aged Emperor Londo tells him, "Welcome back from the abyss. Your timing, as always, is quite exceptional. Just in time to die." Act V In 2254, those in the White Star decide to burn into the station while it's still blinded. Delenn is worried about John, but Sinclair reassures her and tells her that his once-shrouded path is now completely clear. In the future, Londo says that he's going to put Sheridan out of Londo's misery, revealing that he blames Sheridan for the fall of Centauri Prime. According to him, aliens who formerly served the Shadows were the cause of the destruction, and Sheridan, by inaction, is also responsible. Through a window, Sheridan can see the city spread out below, engulfed in flames. In 2254, the White Star latches on and burns through into Babylon 4. As they board, they plan how to get the equipment into place since they need to avoid being seen, and Ivanova has an idea, and Marcus accompanies her. Sinclair sends Zathras to carry equipment, and he and Delenn head off. To Be Continued... Memorable Quotes Continuity *The name Entil'Zha is mentioned for the first time: in this case, in reference to Jeffrey Sinclair, leader of the Rangers. The title is later assumed by Delenn in "Grey 17 is Missing". The third was by Kosh in the re-edited special edition of the pilot movie, "The Gathering." *Sinclair, previous CO of Babylon 5, returns and meets current CO John Sheridan. This two-part episode is the only time the two are seen together in the series. *Delenn reveals Babylon 4's fate. Sinclair and Ivanova had been told in "Babylon Squared" that the station would be used as a base in a great war in another time. Delenn reveals that war to be the First Shadow War, one thousand years ago. *Delenn also reveals the agents responsible for the station's "abduction": themselves. Sinclair's visions from two years ago of the fall of Babylon 5 are revealed to be what will happen if they fail (this is the "very reliable source" Sinclair mentions in the episode). *Zathras is shown for only the second time, and the one seen in "Babylon Squared" comes aboard now. He is one of numerous caretakers who assist Draal with the Great Machine. This relation was revealed in "The Long, Twilight Struggle" when Draal tried to summon him. *Sheridan's time stabilizer is damaged, and he is thrust 18 years into the future, 17 years after the end of the war that drove the Shadows away, onto Centauri Prime. Londo is shown to be Emperor of a ruined Centauri Republic, revealing hints of the fate of the Centauri. Londo also mentions "dark servants" of the Shadows. This is an oblique reference to the Drakh. DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 3 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External links Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 3 episodes